


Uthark

by Ma_Kir



Category: Hereditary (2018), Midsommar (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ari Aster - Freeform, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Cult of Paimon, Dreams, Dreamscapes, Easter Eggs, Gen, Hårga, Missing Scene, Psychological Horror, Shared Universe, director's cut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24099073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ma_Kir/pseuds/Ma_Kir
Summary: Everything has a night side. After all, it has been said that an inner life, just like runes, can possess its own dark and esoteric meanings.This is a missing scene between two different stories. It also be seen as a prequel to my fanfic "A Midsummer Night's Dance."
Kudos: 9





	Uthark

Dani starts. As the adrenaline edges off, her head lolls down, from her seat and the belt holding her in place. 

It takes her a moment to remember where she is as she feels the ground moving under her. She's ... in Pelle's car. Dani remembers now. She'd begun to nod off not long after Mark began talking about a woman with three clitorises, and a news anchor killing his wife, or something. She rubs the place where the bridge of nose curves into her forehead, visualizing her heartbeat slowing down, breathing as she had taught herself to do. It's all right. She recalls that she still has her pills, if she needs them. 

It'd been so strange. She had been dreaming. It was like the painting she had at her apartment back home, or something like it. But she was in it. It was night, and she'd been in a white dress or ... was she wearing flowers? Dani can't quite remember now. She'd been ... dancing? There had been flames, and people naked in the sky, and a beast. There was a beast, and they circled around each other, and it looked at her with dark glittering eyes. It was going to eat her, like the Wolf in Little Red Riding Hood. That's what she was thinking then, but she wasn't dressed in crimson as naked people flew in the air towards chanting people dressed in white robes. But those eyes held her in place even as they danced and danced, and she sang with the white-garbed people, and the pain didn't exist anymore, and she belonged ...   
  
But she couldn't stop moving, and the eyes consumed her. Something kept clicking, and clacking in her brain. The sounds and eyes devoured her, so much until she ...  
  
It says a lot about her, and her mental state between numbness and panic, that she welcomes this nightmare more than ... the others. She shakes her groggy head as they continue to drive down the highway to Hälsingland, and Pelle's commune. Christian is sitting beside her, half-asleep himself, distant as usual. Josh is quiet next to him, near the right car door. Thankfully Mark has stopped talking, even though Dani has to admit that the drone of his voice with its ridiculous stories and chatter about milkmaids and pussy almost distracted her from the crushing grief inside her chest. It probably put her to sleep. Somehow, though he is also quiet, she can see Pelle through the sun visor, looking at her sympathetically. Out of all of Christian's friends, he has been the nicest, the most sociable at least. There is a warmth to him, in his eyes. She still hurts, but not because of him, and she feels like he knows a lot more about what is going on than she does ...   
  
Perhaps he's always known ...  
  
A strange sense of comfort fills her at that thought as she considers where they are headed, into this strange place, leagues away from her home, her own sense of home an eternity away across a continent in an exhaust-filled house that no longer exists where it is so hard to breathe ... to breathe ...

 _A house filled with smoke, and loss. A structure on fire, and a sense of relief ..._  
  
Then she looks back to the right side of the passenger area, past Christian, to Josh and his book.  
  
 _The Secret Nazi Language of the Uthark_.   
  
Dani needs to take her mind off of everything. She's about to ask Josh about the book, with its old, faded cover. But then a sense of déjà vu fills her. Josh carries the book around for his studies into European midsummer traditions, but mostly to annoy Pelle. And she knows, somehow, that it does annoy Pelle. They must have talked about it at some point. Dani's brow furrows. Yes. Pelle told them that his commune studies the runic alphabet. Pelle's commune, the ... they use the Germanic characters, and something else. It's no wonder that Josh's book annoys Pelle. The Nazi Party, and their Theosophic roots appropriated a lot of Nordic and supposedly "Aryan" culture to build their brutal worldview, to claim they were returning to something "natural" through unnatural order, and the dominance of the patriarchal over ...   
  
It's strange. Somehow, Dani recalls someone ... was it Christian? No. Something she read, perhaps? She'd only had an introductory course to Jung. Maybe Pelle, again, told her what the _Uthark_ meant. She almost remembers ...  
  
She knows that Pelle is good-natured. He takes a ribbing from his friends, and perhaps it's not her place to do this, but something really annoys her about that book, and Josh. Josh, for all of his genuine studiousness, doesn't seem to actually respect the content or the people of the culture he claims to be fascinated with. His intensity is not what bothers Dani. In fact, he is at least the most cordial of the group towards her, or at least apathetic to her being there at all. But his lack of respect, especially towards Pelle. She imagines if Pelle and his commune are Jewish or Roma.  
  
She is about to say something, turning to Josh, but Josh and Christian are gone. There is a boy near the window. He's tall, but slouched over with greasy dark hair. His skin his sallow, and his nose is covered by a bandage. It looks like it's been broken. Dani blinks, and Josh in his place again. She looks down, and the book is gone, replaced with a pile of papers. The writing is runic or children's pictures. Dani feels dizzy as she blinks again, and the boy is there, staring out the window. Dani doesn't know what to do, or say. They are on a journey. It's important. It's important to get to where they need to go, and she needs to know what's going on.  
  
"Excuse me?" She croaks, realizing how dry her throat is. "Excuse me?"  
  
The boy doesn't respond to her. He continues to look out the passenger window at the declining road.   
  
"Pardon me." Dani tries again, getting more spittle into the back of her throat.   
  
The boy turns towards her. There is some confusion in his eyes.   
  
"Hello?" He asks.  
  
"What are you reading?" Dani finds herself asking instead.   
  
The boy looks down at where Dani is staring. In his hand, where Josh had been holding _The Secret Nazi Language of the Uthark_ is a manuscript titled _Cocoon Man_. "I ... don't know." He says after a while. "Is this yours?"  
  
Dani's head aches. She rubs the bridge of her nose again. "I don't ... think so."   
  
"I ..." Dani can see the boy becoming pale, the air around them darkening. When it did become evening? "I can't breathe ..."  
  
Dani's eyes widen in concern, and sympathy. "I can't either."   
  
The boy's face seems to swell in the growing shadows. "Where is she ... Mom told me to take her with me. We can't leave her alone."   
  
"Terri?" Dani leans forward, reaching a hand, as the interior of the car becomes even murkier.  
  
"I can't ,.. breathe. I ... how can anyone breathe in here ..."  
  
And then, the car is filled with smoke. And fumes. The car exhaust pipe's been reversed. Dani can't breathe. She's choking. She is suffocating on the toxins in the air, inside of her, and the group is back. Christian, Josh, Mark, and Pelle. They are dying, with her. She's coughing, pounding on her door, on her window. There is a sound that is trying to fight its way out of her lungs, out of her vocal chords.   
  
"I can't ... breathe ..."  
  
Somehow, even through the fumes and her wracking coughing, Dani can see the others have changed. It isn't Christian's friends. Her mother and father are sitting next to her. And Terri, Terri is staring grotesquely, covered in her own bile, into the the sun visor as she drives them right into the abyss, into hell.   
  
"I can't ... breathe ..."  
  
Dani abruptly turns, and sees the boy, scrabbling at his own window, crying.   
  
And then, the boy's window is open. It is night, and they can breathe again as the smog is released outside, sucked out into the air amid clacking, shouting, laughing, and chanting. The boy's shoulders heave, as Dani tries to catch her own breath until the hissing of the exhaust becomes buzzing, and the smoke going out are insects hovering all around her, trying to get into her lungs, into her skin, into her mind ...   
  
The boy turns around, the wind whipping against them. His head is hung out the window, but he is looking back at her. She sees his dark eyes glittering into her own. She doesn't think.  
  
 _ **"Spirits!"**_ Dani exhales. _ **"Back to the dead!"**_  
  
The boy's swelling face, or a girl's, or a bear's stretches out into an 'o' of surprise, as a telephone pole rushes past them, and clips off his head. Dani screams, as the car flips over, upside down, into the air, and falls up into the night ...  
  
Until they wake up in another place. 


End file.
